


A Friend in Need...With Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the death of Xeno Lovegood, Harry and Ginny help comfort a grieving Luna Lovegood and overcome some of her sexual history.





	A Friend in Need...With Benefits

A Friend in Need…With Benefits. 

October 31st. 1999.  
Harry Potter was a happy man. Getting that way was a long road. Orphaned at the age of 15 months, he had lived with abusive relatives for the next ten years before he learned he was a wizard and attended Hogwarts, only to find that there was a psychopathic lich trying to kill him. After four years that lich became flesh again and spent the next three years trying to overthrow the wizarding world while also, again, trying to kill him. After watching Cedric Digory die, followed by his godfather and his mentor Albus Dumbledore, he then had to leave his true love to hunt down the dark motherfucker and kill him once and for all. The cost was high: Remus, Tonks, Fred, and yes even Severus Snape all died in the final battle. After the battle he had been an emotional wreck, but Ginny helped heal him through that, and they mourned together, then they became lovers.  
Harry had then started the grueling auror training program. Normally this lasted three years, but Harry was given an accelerated program along with others of his year, including his best mate Ron Weasley, and other friends such as Seamus Finnigan, Ernie MacMillan and Terry Boot. They were all allowed to advance according to their own schedule, and Harry raced through it with reckless abandon. Part of this was to keep his mind off Ginny. She had returned to school for her last year, and though they kept in touch with enchanted mirrors (including some very…private performances to each other) and saw each other every Hogsmeade weekend (thanks to Aberforth reserving them a room each time), he missed her greatly. He had put all his sexual frustration into his work and completed the course a week before Ginny finished school. Part of this was sitting his N.E.W.T.s in potions, charms, transfiguration, defense and herbology. Harry was pleased to see that with his private tutoring and auror classes, he did quite well. He got an O. in defense, E’s in transfiguration and charms, and A’s in Potions and Herbology; and A’s were indeed acceptable to the auror office, thank you very much. Within a month of graduating, Ginny had moved in with Harry over her mother’s protests, though they were still over quite often, and Molly seemed to be reconciled with the living arrangement. Ginny had joined the Harpies reserve squad and was being groomed for a starting position next season. They were now settled into a nice rhythm. Ginny would practice during the day while Harry was at work and go to games on Saturdays, as would Harry. On Sundays they would either spend the day alone together or visit Ginny’s parents. It was one just one such Sunday alone when they learned of tragedy striking a friend.  
After eating a wonderful dinner prepared by Kreacher, Harry and Ginny were proceeding to the next part of their evening. If there was one thing Harry liked to do, it was eating pussy. Ginny’s pussy. In the master bedroom he had her legs on his shoulders and was licking her folds and sucking on her clit, getting her ready for a massive orgasm when a crack of apperition rent the air, and they heard a woman crying.  
“Luna?” Ginny called, as Harry extricated himself from between her creamy thighs. She quickly threw on her dressing gown, a silky cream-colored robe with lace embroidery that Harry had gotten her for her birthday, and made her way downstairs, while Harry put on his pajama pants and a robe. When Harry made is way downstairs he saw their friend Luna Lovegood, covered in ink and blood, crying into the arms of his girlfriend.  
“Luna honey, what happened?” Ginny asked, as she petted the blonde girl’s hair.  
“D-D-Daddy, h-he was w-w-working on the quibbler when h-h-he fell into the press. I don’t kn-know why it happened b-b-but by the t-time I got him out he was d-d-dead and there was b-b-blood everywhere.” And returned to her wails of agony.  
Harry slipped away to the basement and called the office, saying there was an accident at the quibbler and to collect Xeno’s body for a postmortem. Harry knew Xeno had been in poor health since his time in Azkaban, but until they knew otherwise the auror department would treat this as a possible crime scene. A few minutes later a head was in the fireplace. It was Seamus who was on duty.  
“It looks bad Harry, there’s blood everywhere, but we did the charm and it looks like the man had an embolism and fell in. We’ll do a more thorough autopsy of course but there is no detectable poison and no spell signature of anything other than the charms on the machine and an apparition signature. The boss wants to see Luna and get her statement.”  
“Can we bring her in tomorrow? she’s in bad shape.”  
“Yeah, I cleared it with Robards, though he wants you to make sure Luna doesn’t have any spells on her, just in case.”  
Harry returned to the sitting room and discretely cast a few spells on Luna to ensure she wasn’t confounded or imperiused, but he already knew what he would find. Nothing.  
“Luna,” Harry said, raising her chin so she was looking at him. “I asked the aurors to look around…It looks like he had an embolism. He was probably…past before he even fell into the works. There was nothing you could have done.”  
“Honey, let’s get you cleaned up. And you’re staying with us for a while,” Ginny said soothingly. “You shouldn’t be alone.”  
“And we’ll take care of the funeral arrangements. I’ll go over there now to get your things.” And with that Harry apparated away. 

While Harry was collecting Luna’s things and discussing the case with the aurors, Ginny led Luna up to the best guest room. The top floor of the house had two suites, one for the master of the house and one for his wife. They used the master bedroom and turned the other into a guest room, as it had its own private bath. Ginny drew Luna a bath and helped undress her. As Ginny help Luna out of her bra and knickers, she reflected the on the last time she saw the girl in front of her naked. Sixth year, during the terrible times but before Luna was taken, they had shared a few nights together. They weren’t really into girls, but they were there, and they comforted each other. Ginny had told Harry about this when they started dating again. She had been worried that Harry would have felt betrayed, but he had said he understood and thought it was kinda hot. He admitted he had had his dick sucked once, by Fleur after the second task, so he was not entirely virginal either and when Ginny and Luna had slept together, Harry and Ginny had been broken up. They joked a bit about a threesome, jokes that now Ginny considered not so out of the realm of possibility.  
Ginny looked at her friend now. Her breasts were still the B Cup she remembered, though she was now more tanned than she was then, probably from doing the field work while she got her Magizoology Mastery. Her pussy was still shaved bald. Ginny kept a trim landing strip herself, Harry liked the red curls, but Luna had told her she had been shaving since she was thirteen, as she liked the feel of her naked quim touching her knickers. Ginny shook herself out of her revelry and tended to Luna, washing the blood off her body and out of her hair, massaging her muscles and exfoliating her skin. When Luna was done she helped towel her off and get her dressed into a nightgown and used her wand to shrink the bodice. Then she helped the girl into bed and turned off the light, kissing her on the forehead.  
…  
Harry returned home at a quarter after one in the morning. He stomped up to his room and emptied several shrunken suitcases on the dresser, then entered the loo, showering the blood and grime off his body. Harry being Harry had stayed longer than he needed to, assisting with the investigation. He hadn’t seen so much blood since…ever really. The embolism bled him out good, but his body had fallen into the works of the press and had broken and mangled him. The undertaker would be able to restore his appearance, but he didn’t think Luna would ever be able to use the press again after seeing what she must have seen, he had been chewed up as if a giant had had him for breakfast. As he left the shower he put on a pair of shorts and climbed into bed. Normally he slept naked, but he rightly deduced that they might have company that night. Sure enough, after he had been in bed maybe a half hour, Luna crept in.  
“Ginny, Harry….I…I don’t want to sleep alone…” she said shyly. Harry scooted over to the edge of the bed, expecting Ginny to come with him and have Luna on the other side, but Ginny scooted to the other side and patted the bed in between them.  
“Come here love,” she said as she beckoned Luna over. Harry gave his girlfriend a puzzled look.  
“She needs comfort, Harry, and she’s as much your friend as she is mine,” Ginny said simply.  
“Er, but in the mornings, well I’m used to sleeping with you, what if I roll over and…ummm….?”  
“Grope me?” Luna asked plainly. “That’s okay Harry, I haven’t been groped in quite some time and it wasn’t very pleasant, but I imagine you grope quite well, and I know Ginny does.”  
“You get a free pass tonight Potter, if I wake up and your hands are on her tits I won’t be mad. Now go the fuck to sleep.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Harry said as he waved his wand at the light.  
…  
When Harry awoke the next day his traitor body had betrayed him, as he found he was spooning into Luna’s back and had his erection pressing firmly against her bum, and a hand over her back and under her arm, grasping her tit. He looked over and found to his shock Ginny was facing Luna and had her hand on Luna’s other tit, while Luna’s hand was grasping Ginny’s bum. Harry tried to move his hand when Ginny picked it up with her free hand and placed it back on Luna’s tit.  
“It’s okay, stay there, once Luna’s up we wanted to talk to you about something.” Ginny mumbled.  
“I’m up actually, I was just enjoying Harry’s erection pressing into my bum, it’s quite large.” Luna said in a dreamy voice.  
“Umm…. what?” Harry said wide eyed.  
“Kreacher!” Ginny called.  
With a crack Kreacher appeared. “Please get breakfast for three ready,” Ginny said.  
“It is ready mistress,” the elf croaked. “Kreacher has been keeping it fresh with spells.”  
“Great, lets go eat, then we’ll talk,” Ginny said, getting up from the bed.  
Harry put on his robe as the girls put on their dressing gowns and went to the kitchen to eat.  
“you see Harry,” Ginny said as she started to eat, “After you fell asleep, Luna was talking to me about her first heterosexual experience.”  
“Oh?” asked Harry. “Let me guess, Neville.” Neville and Luna had dated briefly after the battle, so he figured this to be true, but why tell him.  
“No,” said Luna, suddenly sounding very sad. “He wanted to, but I couldn’t….you see my first experience with a man was when Draco raped me.”  
“Merlin’s balls Luna!” Harry said. “He did that! I’m going to kill that mother fucker.”  
“He was being raped too, in a way,” said Luna dreamily. “His aunt Bellatrix, she made him do it, cast the Cruciatus curse on him when he hesitated. I don’t think he really wanted to do it, but well…at least he wasn’t brutal. It was terrible, and I cried for days after, but well, I knew he didn’t want to do it, not really. Especially when Bellatrix made him…well she made him eat his own semen out of my pussy.”  
Harry felt sick. All the sudden he thought back to what that psyco bitch had done to Hermione…what would she have done to them had Dobby not released them? Would Hermione have been rapped? What about him and Ron?  
“I spoke to madam Pomfrey, we extracted the memory, like you would with a pensive, so I remember facts about it, but not the event itself, so it helps some…. but I am afraid I’m afraid of most men.”  
“Most?” Harry asked puzzled.  
“Honestly, the idea of a penis is terrifying to me…except for you…. you saved me, and you were always kind to me,” Ginny said.  
“With losing her father and dealing with that trauma…Harry would you…. would you sleep with Luna?” Ginny asked, causing Harry to spit his pumpkin juice out.  
“Merlin Ginny, did you just say what I thought you said?” asked Harry weakly.  
“Well to be clear, I want US to make love to Luna,” Ginny clarified. “To help with the grief and the trauma. You know we’ve been together before, and if she ever wants to overcome her fear of men…well I think it’s the best way.  
“But Ginny, I…I can’t cheat on you…” Harry said.  
“It’s not cheating on me if I’m there and part of it,” said Ginny. “I mean, I’m not saying you should have a harem or marry us both, but just…for a little while, share our love with Luna, help her heal. We’re both off for three days to take care of the funeral, maybe we can help comfort her together?”  
“With your dick Harry,” added Luna. “and I would love to have Ginny’s lips on my pussy again and taste her again. I’m also curious about fellacio. I’ve never done it or seen it done. I must say I’m curious. Maybe Ginny could teach me?”  
“Sure, I give great head, at least Harry said so, and his only other experience was with a veela so I’d say that’s a resounding endorsement,” Ginny quipped.  
“I don’t know…” Harry said.  
“But just think about it, this is probably the only time I’ll welcome another witch in our bed,” Ginny said reasonably. “And this isn’t about just you getting to shag another witch, this is about helping Luna come to terms with her sexuality. She needs this, please Harry.”  
“I suppose, if it’s what you both really want…”  
“Yey!” Luna shouted, “I can’t wait to like cock! Should we get naked now?” and she started to untie her robe.  
“Settle down girl,” said Ginny laughing. “Let’s go up to the bedroom, and don’t do anything till I say so, okay?”  
Luna agreed and the three of them went upstairs.  
…  
Harry couldn’t believe what was about to happen. When they got upstairs Ginny sent him to the bathroom to shower and freshen up and told him to come out in a robe and nothing else. Harry was rock hard during the entire shower thinking about sharing Luna with his beautiful girlfriend. Harry would never, ever betray Ginny, she was his everything, but a man could still look. And look he did at Luna, she was very, very attractive. She was shorter than Ginny who had topped out at 5’5”, maybe Luna was 5’1”. She also had smaller hips. Not that Ginny wasn’t in great shape, but the Prewitt genes insured Ginny had an hourglass figure at 34-24-34 with glorious 34D tits. Luna though, she had B cups, or so he guessed. Well variety is the spice of life. When Harry left the bathroom and entered the bedroom he was alone. A note was on the bed, Harry had gone to muggle paper pads after leaving school along with ink pens, telling him they were getting ready for him and to just sit on the bed.  
A few minutes later Harry’s mouth dropped open. Ginny was in a tight black teddy he had bought her for a moving in present, but Luna, Luna was in what he assumed was her old school uniform…. from several years back. She had forgone the bulky robe and was just wearing the shirt, jumper, tie and skirt. The skirt was at mid-thigh and though Luna was not busty, the too small shirt and sweater clung to her curves.  
Ginny sat in the chair. She waved her wand at the wireless and it started playing a slow and sultry song. Ginny’s hand went to her crotch and pushed the fabric of the teddy away and started idly playing with her pussy as she watched Luna dance. Luna slowly danced in front of Harry and Ginny, first she took off the jumper and loosened the tie. Then she turned and started teasing harry but wiggling her ass. Finally, she unbuttoned her shirt all the way and then took off the skirt to reveal a thong. Both her bra and knickers were lacy and she then proceded to remove the bra by taking down the straps, then releasing the clasp before holding the cups to her chest, and slowly lowering them and releasing her small tits. Then she turned around and hooked her thumbs in her panties and dragged them off her ass. Bending down at the waist she took them off totally and turned with her hand covering her snatch. Then she moved her hands and revealed her pussy to him.  
“Do you like?” she asked shyly.  
“Oh baby, I want you so much right now…” Harry said as he approached her.  
“First things first Harry, stand up.” Said Ginny. Harry stood, and Luna slowly untied his robe, pushed it off his shoulders and let it pool by his feet. Then she kissed him. Harry kissed back, running his hands though her hair and started to bring her to the bed.  
“not yet love,” said Ginny. “Remember this is therapy. Keep standing, Luna, are you ready to do as we talked about?”  
Luna nodded as Harry stood. Luna then traced kisses down his chest as she lowered herself to her knees on a pillow Ginny had just placed there. Ginny was up now and crouching by her friend.  
“Okay Luna, now remember, no one is forcing you, it’s not invading, he’s asking. Think of it like his penis wants to come over for tea. He will never, ever force his way into you. A blowjob is a way for you to control him. Yeah, I know it’s weird as you’re on your knees, but when you have it in your mouth he’s at your mercy. Start by kissing it gently on the head.” Ginny coached.  
Luna proved to be a great student. Following Ginny’s coaxing, she slowly licked the head, then up and down the shaft. Then she enveloped the head in her mouth and started to suck. Harry was in heaven, Ginny had really taught her how to do this.  
“Now Harry,” Ginny said, “She wants to taste you, but her first blowjob shouldn’t make her gag, so let her know when you’re close and finish on her tits. Don’t hold back now.”  
In a few minutes Harry knew he was close so he pulled out, but before anything else could happen Ginny kneeled side by side with Luna and started to jerk his cock until thick ropes of cum hit Luna and Ginny on their tits. He then watched fascinated as Luna and Ginny proceeded to lick the cum off each other’s body.  
After they were done, Ginny had Luna lay on the bed and spread her legs. Harry thought he knew what to do but then Ginny got on top of Luna and lowered her sopping cunt onto the blonde’s face, while she started to lick her pussy herself.  
“Lick it you nasty slut!” Ginny said, and to his surprise Luna let out a moan and started to work her cunt more aggressively. Ginny put two fingers into Luna’s quim and started to work the girl to orgasm. Before long both girls were moaning in ecstasy. Harry noticed that when Luna was close Ginny would back off some and realized he was edging her. After Ginny screamed in climax she rolled off Luna.  
“She’s ready for you, go get her.” She said as she slapped Harry on the ass.  
Harry needed no further encouragement, but he got it all the same. Soon Luna was moaning for him to put it in, that she needed his cock. He thrust in slowly and Luna gasped with pleasure. Ginny had done a good job stretching her out and he started to pump into her in earnest. Soon Luna was screaming in ecstasy and Harry couldn’t hold back any longer, despite just coming a little while earlier. He released his seed into her cunt. The two of them collapsed into the bed and slept till noon.  
The next days were full of mind blowing sex and emotionally exhausting days. The funeral of Xeno was held three days after their first tryst and Luna cried into Ginny’s arms and the three of them made gentle love to her that night. At Ginny’s suggestion, Harry confronted Draco the next week. Harry had called Draco into the ministry and sat him down in a conference room.  
“Draco…I’m here to follow up on an incident during the war…specifically sexual assault on one Luna Lovegood.”  
Draco paled. “I think I need my solicitor.”  
“That depends…Luna said she didn’t think you wanted to do it, that you were coerced.”  
Draco let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah…well you know my late aunt Bella…I mean don’t get me wrong, Luna is attractive, but I couldn’t, I mean I always thought it would be easy when my father and uncles would talk about killing and rape, but…Bella she made me do it when she saw I wasn’t going to.”  
“Look Draco, I’m not going to arrest you. First of all, I don’t think I couldn’t get a conviction as it’s already well-known Bellatrix was forcing your family into many acts, but also I don’t want Luna to have to relive it, and Bellatrix is dead. I would ask that you write to Luna. Confirm to her it was forced on your part, she knows it but I think it would help her to hear it from you. Also tell her you’re sorry it happened and try to offer some comfort. Do you think you can do that?’  
Draco nodded.  
“Good, that is all.” Harry rose, and they shook hands. Harry realized now that Draco had been just as raped as Luna had. He was going to have to buy Molly something extra nice for Christmas for killing that bitch.  
In mid November Luna found a buyer for the quibbler. She had always thought she would take over for her father, but found she really wanted to pursue magizoollogy and she just couldn’t face doing the magazine after what happened. She sold it to one of her father’s major contributors and snorkack enthusiasts. In their personal lives, things were going great. The next few months before Christmas saw the threesome having more and more sex. Luna found she liked being somewhat submissive in bed, and thoroughly enjoyed having Harry take her from behind while she ate Ginny’s pussy. Luna joined them at the Burrow for Christmas. They didn’t tell anyone about their relationship of course, just stating Luna was living with them for a while. Fleur and Bill, being Veela and werewolf influenced, game then knowing smirks but kept their peace. New Year’s Eve rolled around when Luna surprised him once more.  
“So, Harry, are you ever going to take my ass?” she said casually over dinner, causing Harry to spit out his wine.  
“I’m sorry what?” He asked.  
“Well, I know sometimes you fuck Ginny’s ass, and she’s played with mine in bed, but you never seem to fuck me in that hole, and I was hoping you would want to try it.”  
“Ummm, I thought that would be a little much…but if you’re up for it…”  
“Oh good, let’s go!” Luna said as she dragged Harry and Ginny into the bedroom.  
Upon entering the bedroom Luna quickly took off her clothes and got on her elbows and knees and waited for Harry. Harry looked at Ginny and she shrugged.  
“Umm, Luna, maybe you want to get aroused first…” Ginny said delicately. “Here, let me get on the bed first.” And Ginny removed her clothes and got on the bed. “now normally I’m on top, but for this, straddle my face, that’s it, and you better get me off. Harry, when you’re ready, go ahead.  
Harry watched his girlfriend and Luna 69 for a bit before he took off his clothes. Taking his wand, he cast a cleansing charm at Luna’s ass, then summoned the lube and lubed the blonde’s rosebud and his own cock. He then looked down and saw a fiery look in Ginny’s eyes as he kneeled over her. Spreading his legs to make room for her head, he slowly penetrated Luna’s ass for the first time. Luna grunted as she felt him push into her, the sensation of fullness was indescribable. Harry was in heaven, she was impossibly tight, and Ginny would occasionally lick his balls as he thrust into Luna’s ass again and again. After five minutes or so he felt Luna shutter as she climaxed, Ginny was great with her tongue. Harry then picked up the pace and started to ram his cock into her ass. He was so turned on he smacked her ass cheek, causing Luna to groan as he rammed his cock home for the last time, filling her ass with his spunk.  
After Harry laid on the bed and Luna rolled in-between Harry and Ginny, she turned first to Ginny and kissed her deeply, then turned to Harry and did the same.  
“That was hot, thank you both so much.”  
“The pleasure, well it wasn’t all mine, but I got some too,” Ginny said slapping Luna’s leg.  
…  
The next Monday Harry came home to find both the girls absent. Ginny’s days off were Sundays and Mondays and Luna’s classes were over by noon, so he wasn’t sure where they were. He went upstairs and found them, and the site made him rock hard. Ginny had a magical dildo and was fucking Luna’s ass with reckless abandon. She turned to him.  
“Well don’t just stand there, strip and lay down so you can fuck her pussy while I take her ass,” Ginny growled.  
Harry did as he was told and Luna, who had extricated herself from her previous position. Sank down on his cock. She was already soaking wet from being fucked earlier and she bent down over Harry, mashing her body against his, when Ginny reentered her ass. The two of them pounded Luna in sync for twenty minutes before Harry came and they separated.  
“Give me my boyfriend’s cum you slut!” Ginny shouted and started to eat Harry’s cum out of Luna’s pussy, bringing Luna closely to another orgasm. But Ginny wasn’t done. She straddled Luna’s face and started rubbing her pussy up and down Luna’s tongue, as Luna franticly licked her. This got Harry hard again and he got between Luna’s legs and started to pound her in the ass, making her scream into Ginny’s cunt.  
…  
The next few months went by like this. Eventually Luna fell in love with her T.A., an older boy named Rolf who was in his mid-twenties and Luna left their bed, but they would always remember their time helping Luna over her fear of cocks, though occasionally later when the Potters would visit the Scamanders, their wives would reconnect, including one memorable night that found Ginny and Luna tribbing while blowing their respective husbands.


End file.
